


Can We Not Have Any Weed In The House?

by TesseractTown



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Qrow has been begging Clover to go shopping for some plants for their house. so why not go once?P.S. I mistyped the title it was supposed to be "Can We Not Have Any Weeds In the House?" but forget the S, but Chi and I decide to keep it because humor
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666057
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Can We Not Have Any Weed In The House?

**Author's Note:**

> You know who you are if I had this conversation with you:
> 
> "When I try to write flirting it comes out as playful banter."
> 
> "... Kyra... you know flirting is playful banter right?"
> 
> But anyway, this was super fun to write, just all the playful banter makes my life whole again.
> 
> P.S. Also, I did Fairgame Week in collab with Chiherah, so at the end of each chapter, there will be a picture posted of a specific scene in this chapter!
> 
> P.S.S These technically have a timeline, but due to the days the timeline will be jumbled, so they can be read as a standalone! This is number... 3 in the timeline <3
> 
> P.S.S.S Here is their tumblr posst!! https://chiherahcreations.tumblr.com/post//cloves-please-i-do-not-want-our-house-to-be

“CLOVER!!! Hurry up!! We need to get headed!” I hear Qrow yell from the living room.

How did I get myself wrapped up into this? Qrow and I recently moved into an apartment together, and he insisted that we needed some plants, probably just his bird senses kicking in.

“I’m coming Qrow! Be patient!” I yell back as I finish putting on my outfit. I was going to wear my Ace Op uniform but decided to go for a more casual look, I mean we were just going to pick out some plants. I push the door open and step into the living room. I see Qrow look at me.

“Did it seriously take you that long to change into a t-shirt and pants, Cloves?” Qrow says with a playful, disapproving look heading in my direction.

I put a hand on my hip, “I had to pick out the best looking outfit for you.”

Qrow walks over and tilts his head up at me, “You look great in everything, Cloves.”

“Oh I’m sure I do,” I say with a cocky grin on my face, “and you know it too.”

Qrow raises an eyebrow, “Well if you want to play that game. I can just stop giving you compliments you know?”

I wink at Qrow, “You would never do that. You love complimenting me as much as…. You want to go plant shopping. You have been bothering me about this for weeks!”

Qrow grabs my hand as we walk towards the door, “Stop exaggerating, it hasn’t been that long.”

“It seems like a lot longer when every time I walk in the door and you say ‘HEY CLOVES WHEN CAN WE GO PLANT SHOPPING’” I say as I shut the door to our apartment behind us.

Qrow huffs, “I mean I had to make sure you would agree.”

I stop and pull Qrow into a tight hug, then ruffle his hair a bit, “I agreed from the first time you asked.”

I grab Qrow’s hand and we start to walk down the streets of Atlas. Qrow leading the way. He says that he found this nice greenhouse somewhere tucked away in Atlas. But he wouldn’t share the location with me, claiming it was a surprise.

I hear my scroll ding and I let go of Qrow’s hand momentarily to pull it out when I hear Qrow talk, “You said you had the day off right?”

I nod, “I could take a whole year off if I wanted, though I don’t think the General would allow it.”

I look down and see a message coming from Ruby saying, ‘You better take good care of my Uncle today!!!!!! I heard you two were going on a date.’

I text back, ‘I promise to take care of him. Your Uncle and I live together now Ruby, we take care of each other.’

I put my scroll away and look up and see Qrow looking at me expectantly, “So who was it?”

I smile and pretend to be in deep thought, “Take a guess.”

Qrow gives me a face, “Seriously Cloves, spit it out.”

“It was just your niece, she was absolutely elated that we were going to shop for plants, though she called it a date,” I respond.

“That sounds like Ruby now,” Qrow responds as he turns a corner.

We come and stop in front of a small shop when Qrow says, “Trust me, it looks small, but it is actually quite big once we get inside.”

Qrow pushes open the door and steps through, holding the door open for me. I step through the doors behind him and look around, this is actually quite big from the inside.

“Hey, this is actually quite big,” I say as I look around.

“See-” Qrow gets cut off by the shop owner.

“Oh welcome back Qrow- oh! Is this your boyfriend you keep talking about?”

Both Qrow and I probably turned a bit red there, before Qrow could respond I speak, “Hello miss, the name is Clover.”

The girl shakes hands with me, “Nice to meet the man Qrow has told me so much about! Also, we totally have Clover’s somewhere in here.”

“Why did you tell him that?” Qrow exclaims.

“How can I not? His name is literally Clover!” The girl responds, “Now go on and get your shopping done!”

Qrow nods and grabs my hand as he leads me along.

“So what kind of plants were you wanting to get Qrow?” I ask as we walk along.

Qrow seems to think for a moment, “Something colorful, and that isn’t a weed, like hydrangeas!” 

We veer to the right till we arrive at a section with a lot of flowers, I never knew Qrow loved plants this much.

“What ones do you like Cloves?” Qrow turns around and asks me.

I shrug, “I’m not that much of a flower person, if I see something I like, I’ll let you know.”

Qrow nods and we continue to walk around, somewhere along the way we picked up a basket. Qrow starts to put a variety of flowers, of all sorts of colors, into the basket.

“You know we have to water these right?” I ask Qrow.

“If I didn’t know that, why would I be buying them?” Qrow says back as he puts another hydrangea into the basket. If I had to take a guess, hydrangeas are his favorite flower.

I look down at the basket and start to count the hydrangeas. We have about five so far, that's way more than any other plant he has wanted so far.

I decide to tease Qrow a little bit, “Hey Qrow.”

Qrow turns around and looks at me, “Yes?”

I pretend to look exhausted, “All these plants you are putting in the basket, it’s making it heavy.”

Qrow looks over me, “With all those muscles of yours, I doubt it is heavy.”

I roll my eyes, “Don’t I get any sympathy for carrying this basket for you?”

Qrow takes the basket from me, “You agreed to come. Lead the way then Lucky Charm.”

I look around, “You think I know where I am going?”

Qrow snickers, “Not at all, but you insisted.”

I sigh and continue to walk forward, glancing at all the plants around us. I end up in the roses section, I turn back to Qrow.

“Do you like roses?” I ask.

Qrow smiles, “I do in fact.”

I nod and grab a pot of white roses, and a pot of red roses. I do like how roses look.

After the whole ordeal with the roses, we continue to wander through the store, till something catches my eye, didn’t the girl say there was clovers in here?

I take a sharp left till I see what I am looking for. I grab a pot of clovers and turn to Qrow.

“Cloves, please, I do not want our house to be filled with weeds,” Qrow sighs.

“Hey! I take personal offense to that. Besides, you leave your crow feathers everywhere… I should be allowed ONE pot of clovers.” I say back as I set them in the basket.

Qrow puts a hand up to his face, embarrassed. I pull Qrow into a hug, “but it’s not like I mind your crow feathers.”

Qrow looks up at me, “I will put up with one pot of clovers. But just for you.”

“I feel so special!” I exclaim as I take the basket back from Qrow, “Lead the way birdie.”

That caused a playful slap on my arm, “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

I shrug, “Apparently not enough times for me to stop. I bet secretly you love the nickname.”

Qrow rolls his eyes at me as we continue to pick out our plants. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we are checking out.

Qrow and I both end up lugging all the plants home, not sure why we walked. When we get home, I carefully set all the plants on the floor and fall onto the couch, “Remind me to ever go a plant store again.”

Qrow pulls me up off the couch, “I think you liked it. Now we get to do the best part, we get to decide where to put all of the plants!”

I go open up all the curtains in the apartment so we can see all the window sills.

“We need to make sure that the colors match so it looks nice,” I say to Qrow.

“So now you are interested in plants?” He asks back.

“I want our house to look nice!” I say back as I grab one of the many pots of hydrangeas. These hydrangeas or white, “Hey, Qrow, grab a pot of red hydrangeas.”

Qrow nods and grabs a pot of red hydrangeas and we put them on the windowsill. On the opposite side, we put red and white roses. Looks like this is our red and white window.

I grab the light pink flowers we have and instruct Qrow to grab the light blue flowers. I honestly don’t know what these flowers are called.

I go to the windowsill in our bedroom and set them there. Light blue and light pink do loon pretty nice together.

We organize all the other flowers Qrow and I bought till we finally have the pot of Clovers left. I grab the pot of Clovers and set them in the middle of the table. 

Qrow groans, “We are not putting the weeds as our centerpiece.”

I huff and set them down anyways, “I think they are a beautiful centerpiece.”

“They are weeds!” Qrow exclaims.

“So are you calling me a weed?” I exclaim back as I cross my arms.

“No, not at all. You are not a plant,” Qrow says back.

“Thanks. I’d have a pretty boring life if I was a plant,” I say back.

Qrow sighs and dials a number onto his scroll, I raise an eyebrow at him. 

I hear a girl's voice on the other line, but can’t quite make out who it is.

“Hey, yeah, could you come over a minute? Sure, thanks. See you in a minute,” Qrow says then he hangs up the phone.

“Who was that?” I ask Qrow.

Qrow shrugs, “You’ll see. I think we need a second opinion.”

There comes a knock on the door. Qrow opens it to reveal Ruby. She hugs Qrow, and then comes over and hugs me. I hug her back.

“I’m here Uncle Qrow!” She exclaims, “So what is this undying problem you seem to need me for?”

Qrow chuckles at his niece's enthusiasm, “Well, Clover and I are having a disagreement over if the Clovers should be the centerpiece.”

Ruby looks at me, “I think Uncle Clover would be a great centerpiece.”

Both Qrow and I’s eyes widen and we burst out laughing, “While I appreciate the compliment, we aren’t talking about me Ruby, we are talking about the clovers on the table.”

Ruby’s head turns to the table and her eyes light up, “Oh! I think they look nice.”

“Point for me!” I exclaim.

Qrow rolls his eyes at his niece, “You always have to side with Clover, don’t you?”

Ruby turns to Qrow and laughs, “It’s funny to see you get all flustered, or annoyed.”

Qrow huffs and walks over and ruffles Ruby’s hair, “Sound like your mom.”

Ruby smiles and looks at her scroll and waves it in front of Qrow’s face, “Yang is calling me, got to go! Have fun decorating Uncle Clover!”

With that she runs out of the door, slamming it behind her. I look at Qrow, “Then it is decided, the clovers are the centerpiece! It’s now two versus one!”

Qrow sighs, “Fine, fine, you win. But only if you take the day off tomorrow too!”

I pretend to think about it, “More time with you, I would never miss an opportunity. You got yourself a deal.”

Qrow smiles as he walks up to me and locks his lips with mine. Yeah, I could live with Qrow for the rest of my life.


End file.
